Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Haruka G. Pendragon
Summary: El amor puede ser interpretado de muchas formas... con diferentes criaturas de este mundo infinito... un mago que vivia en la soledad protegiendo el bosque encuentra el amor al encontrarse con una bella hada de mirada dulce... demostrandonos que el amor siempre vencera ante la maldad que exista...


Declaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente mía y la letra de la canción utilizada en este song-fic pertenece al grupo Rata Blanca.

 **Canción: "Leyenda del Hada y el Mago"**

 **Grupo: Rata Blanca**.

Este song-fic es de un reto del grupo Haruka & Usagi Yuri Love Sailors Oficial terminada el 30/06/2016

 **LEYENDA DEL HADA Y EL MAGO**

Hace mucho tiempo en que las hadas, elfos y criaturas mágicas eran libres en el único lugar que podían serlo... en el bosque encantado custodiado por un mago de hermosura por naturaleza, de cabello rubio, cuerpo atlético, sonrisa encantadora que podía derretir a cualquier mujer humana o criatura mágica, valiente y audaz.

 _ **Cuenta la historia de un mago**_

 _ **que un día en su bosque encantado lloro**_

 _ **porque a pesar de su magia**_

 _ **no había podido encontrar el amor**_

El mago que en realidad era una maga solo que a ella no le importaba como la vieran o como la trataran ya que para los habitantes del bosque ella era el mago Haruka... Un día iba caminando por el bosque y veía que los elfos con sus parejas se demostraban amor... ella sintió nostalgia... siguió caminando por todo el bosque y veía como todos tenían amor... y ella con su infinito poder no había podido encontrar el amor...llego a la colina más alta del bosque y se recargo en el árbol mirando al cielo estrellado derramando lagrimas...

—Por que... —llorando—, porque no puedo encontrar una compañera para darle todo mi amor... —viendo a luna—, aun teniendo todo este poder... no puedo encontrar el amor... —llorando amargamente-, He protegido este bosque de todo el mal de este mundo... pero deseo un amor... —cayendo al suelo llorando su dolor de no poder encontrar un amor.

Desde el remoto cielo su única confidente, su única amiga con la que platicaba cada noche... le hablo...

 _ **La luna su única amiga**_

 _ **le daba fuerzas para soportar**_

 _ **todo el dolor que sentía**_

 _ **Por culpa de su tan larga soledad**_

—Haruka —hablaba la Luna—, debes ser fuerte mi querida amiga...

—Hermosa luna... —con lágrimas—, como soportas vivir en la soledad de la noche... sin tu amado sol...

—Recordando aquellos días en que él y yo éramos felices... —decía la luna

—Te envidio... —decía Haruka—, tú has podido sentir el amor... —llorando—, yo aun teniendo todo este poder... no he podido encontrar el amor...

—... —sonrió al recordar cuando vio por primera vez al astro rey como ahora lo llaman —. Tienes razón conocí el amor... desde el primer día que lo vi... pero ambos sabíamos que nuestras vidas estaban escritas... y teníamos roles que cumplir...

—Dicen que la soledad te hace muy fuerte —sonriendo—, a ti la soledad no te da ese brillo intenso, esa paz que despides... el amor es el que da la fuerza a todo este universo... con amor el poder es infinito

—Eso es correcto... cuando yo brillo es cuando estoy feliz recordando el amor que le tengo a mi amado sol, pero cuando estoy nostálgica las nubes me ayudan y me ocultan para que las criaturas de todo este mundo no vean mi tristeza... La soledad no es mala, pero el amor es el que te hace una persona hermosa tanto en el interior como en el exterior...

—El destino es muy cruel... —agachando la mirada.

 _ **Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir**_

 _ **nunca debía salir de su destino**_

 _ **si alguien te tiene que amar, ya sabrás**_

 _ **solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo**_

— ¿Lo dices por el destino que llevas como el guardián de este bosque? —decía la luna.

—Si... —mirando a su amiga—, sé que no debo salir de mi responsabilidad... no dejar que Seiya y Michiru que son portadores de todo el mal para este mundo perturben la paz de este bosque, la armonía y el amor entre las criaturas que viven aquí... —sonriendo con nostalgia—, cuando me volví mago me dijeron que ese era mi destino combatir el mal que representan Seiya y Michiru y traer paz al bosque encantado... —con nostalgia—, que viviría en soledad por un largo tiempo y que un día llegaría el amor a mi vida... pero el tiempo ha pasado y sigo en soledad...

—No debes desanimarte Haruka —sonriendo—, pronto encontraras a esa persona para ti... y solo tendrás que saber reconocer a esa persona... y ella te amara no por ser el mago de este bosque sino por ser solo Haruka...

Haruka sonrío y la luna correspondió al gesto.

—Buenas noches hermosa Luna —sonriendo—, debo irme... las criaturas de este bosque están ya descansando y debo volver a mi castillo para descansar.

—Buenas noches Haruka —mirando a la chica—, recuerda no debes dejar que la soledad te venza.

—Lo tendré presente hermosa Luna...

Haruka se fue al bosque sonriendo, su amiga Luna siempre la animaba sabía que había alguien que la amará y ella esperaría el momento de encontrarla...

/

/

/

Un nuevo día había llegado y Haruka caminaba como siempre por el bosque, el día había transcurrido rápido había escuchado que nuevas hadas habían llegado, como protector del bosque debía ir a presentarse, camino hacia donde estaban un grupo de hadas.

—Buenas tardes bellas hadas —sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes Mago —sonrojadas—, que lo trae a la morada de las hadas...

—Pasaba por aquí y las vi sonriendo y decidí acercarme.

—Mi señor —hablo una rubia—, Mi nombre es Mina —sonriendo—, soy nueva aquí, bueno mi hermana y yo somos nuevas en este bosque tan hermoso como usted

—Gracias Mina —sonriendo—. Sí, me informaron los elfos de la llegada de dos hadas y como protector de este lugar era mi deber venir a presentarme.

—Lo conocemos bien mi señor —haciendo reverencia—, en la tierra de las hadas se hablaba mucho del mago protector del bosque encantado, hermosa por naturaleza, sonrisa bella y valiente

—Vaya —sonriendo—, era bien conocida.

—Claro mi señor —nostálgica—, como bien sabrá Seiya odia la felicidad y destruyo la tierra de las hadas y mi hermana y yo somos las únicas que sobrevivimos buscando refugio aquí.

—No te preocupes bella hada aquí estarán protegidas mientras yo viva la felicidad en este bosque reinara... —mirando a Mina—, ¿Y su hermana?

—Ella decidió conocer el bosque, si le molesta iré por ella.

—No —negando—, el bosque es de todos y son libres de andar aquí... seguiré mi camino y bienvenidas sean tu hermana y tu —tomando la mano de Mina—, y por favor solo llámame Haruka.

—Pero mi señor eso es una falta a su poder.

—Eso no importa solo Haruka —retirándose de ahí, siguiendo su camino revisando el lugar, mirando que los que moraban ahí estuvieran bien y felices.

—Así debe ser... soy guardián de este lugar y mientras yo viva jamás sentirán dolor...

Iba llegando al centro del bosque era el lugar más hermoso cubierto por las mejores flores, una cascada hermosa que con el destello del sol la brisa que caía formaba un arcoíris... en ese instante la vio... al ser más hermoso y puro... la bella dama a la que había visto observaba la enorme cascada... el astro rey iluminaba su presencia tan bella... las aves del bosque rodeaban su presencia y daban sus más hermosos cantos para darle un saludo... los cabellos de esa bella mujer eran como el oro puro, piel de porcelana y unos ojos como el cielo azul que nos rodea...

 _ **Fue en una tarde que el mago**_

 _ **paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo**_

 _ **con la más dulce mirada**_

 _ **que en toda su vida jamás conoció**_

Ella sintió la presencia de alguien observándola volteando a ver hacia aquel ser hermoso de mirada verde... piel bronceada y cabellos rubios cenizos... ambas miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo para ambas...

La rubia no había visto mirada más dulce en todo el mundo que el de aquella mujer que tenía enfrente... paralizada y sin saber que decir vio que la bella mujer camino hacia ella apenada...

—H... hola —apenada—, soy nueva aquí —mirando de nuevo hacia la cascada—, es hermoso este lugar... así como todo lo que lo rodea...

—H... h... hola —sintiéndose idiota por actuar estúpidamente—, si... este lugar es bello porque los habitantes lo llenan de su felicidad... —observándola—, me alegra saber que te guste el bosque —sonriendo—, déjame presentarme yo soy —ella lo interrumpió.

—Eres el mago que cuida de este lugar —observándola—, valiente... que protege la felicidad del mal que representa Seiya y Michiru... eres Haruka —sonriendo.

Haruka se sorprendió esa bella mujer sabía quién era y como se llamaba.

— ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? —Sorprendida—, fuera de este bosque nadie sabe cómo se llama el mago que protege este bosque...

—Porque yo siempre te he admirado —sonrojada —, los habitantes de mi pueblo hablaban de tus hazañas y valentía al proteger este bosque... —mirándola—, un día te mire por el reflejo del agua que estaba en el castillo de mi padre... y supe tu nombre cuando la luna se despidió de ti... —apenada.

—Pero tú aun no me has dicho quién eres —mirándola.

—Disculpa mi descortesía —inclinándose—, soy Usagi princesa de la tierra de las hadas —con nostalgia.

—No estés triste —tomándole la mano—, aquí estas a salvo, él no podrá entrar aquí —besándole la mano.

—Seiya odia la felicidad de todo el mundo... se obsesiono conmigo al grado de querer poseerme... mi padre no lo dejo y Seiya furioso se fue prometiendo vengarse y cumplió destruyendo mi hogar —con lágrimas.

—No debes llorar —acariciándole la mejilla—, este bosque está protegido por mí... tanto Seiya como su hermana no podrán pasar, aquí no sufrirás este será tu nuevo hogar donde la felicidad siempre reinara... —sonriendo—, yo te protegeré y a todos las criaturas que habitan aquí —diciéndolo con seguridad.

—Gracias —sonrojada—, sabes... un día me reproche el vivir en la soledad... mi padre me dijo que en el mundo hay alguien para mí... que espera por mi aunque aún no me conozca...

—Yo también pienso igual que tu padre, el día que me convertí en mago me fue dicho que sería guardián de este bosque y debía vivir en la soledad... estando durante mucho tiempo así y que un día llegaría la persona que con una sola mirada me enamoraría...

Ambas se miraron el sol las iluminaba, las aves cantaban hermosas melodías, las flores desprendían su tan agradable aroma...

—Creerás que estoy alucinando —mirándola—, pero desde que te vi... tus ojos me atraparon con tu dulce mirar...

—Yo... —dijo Usagi—, me pasa lo mismo, tu mirada me atrapo... pero tal vez no sea digna de ti... tu eres un mago y yo un hada...

—El estatus no me importa si hay amor —tomándole la mano—, solo somos Haruka y Usagi —sonriendo.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos... poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios... sonrojados se miraron.

—P...puedo —pidiendo permiso.

—Si...

Ambas se fundieron en un beso de amor puro, de felicidad, de anhelo de dos seres que soportaron el peso de la soledad y que en medio del bosque encontraron el amor... la madre naturaleza estaba feliz por ver al mago lleno de felicidad... se separaron y sonrieron...

—T...te mostrare todo el bosque.

—Si... Haruka —apenada.

—Mi hada hermosa jamás te separes de mí.

—Nunca podría irme de tu lado...

Haruka tomo la mano de la rubia y caminaron por el bosque disfrutando la compañía de cada una... sin saber que dos personada las observaban muy lejos del bosque...

Los días habían pasado desde aquel encuentro del mago y el hada, Haruka pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de su hada mostrándole el bosque y sus maravillas, así como también presento a Usagi a su mejor amiga la Luna. Era feliz por primera vez por fin sabía lo que era el amor...

 _ **Desde ese mismo momento**_

 _ **el hada y el mago quisieron estar**_

 _ **solo los dos en el bosque**_

 _ **amándose siempre y en todo lugar**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el hada había llegado a la vida del mago todo era felicidad en el bosque... un tarde el mago invito al hada a pasar un día de campo a su hada, ella acepto... iban caminando por el bosque hasta que llegaron donde se conocieron. Haruka tendió la manta y coloco las cosas alrededor.

— ¿Usagi eres feliz aquí conmigo y en el bosque? —tomando la mano de amada.

—Sí, mi amor —besándola—, el día que te conocí la felicidad llego a mí —dándole un pedazo de manzana.

—Sabes desde que tu llegaste al bosque tiene otro brillo, otra imagen, las aves cantan con armonía, la flores son más bellas... —besándola

Seguían disfrutando de ese día hermoso, de las delicias que habían preparado. Haruka veía como comía su hada y se sonrojo, se veía hermosa como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Amor —decía Usagi— ¿Por qué cuidas de este lugar?

—Pues... —meditando la pregunta—, cuando yo era pequeña mi padre era un guerrero de la corona y mi madre la dama de compañía de la reina —recordando—, un día atacaron el reino matando a los reyes y a todos los que se encontraban en el castillo...

—Haruka —tomándole la mano—, lo siento por hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso.

—Descuida mi bella hada —besándole la mano—. Eso fue hace mucho... mucho tiempo —sonriendo—, quede huérfana... cuando todo eso sucedió yo estaba muy asustada no sabía que sucedía... cobardemente me escondí para que no me pasara nada... —diciéndolo con impotencia—, podía haber hecho algo por mis padres... no sabía mucho de magia pero sabía hacer algunos hechizos...

—No fue tu culpa amor —besándola en los labios—, eras muy pequeña para luchar

—Fue cuando conocí a mi maestro —sonriendo—, el que me enseño más sobre la magia, cuido de mí así como me entreno para ser un poderoso mago —recordando esos momentos—. El entrenamiento fue duro, siempre me decía que tenía un gran potencial y que llegaría a ser un gran mago, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad él me llevo al consejo de magia diciéndome que cada mago cumplía una misión en su vida y yo no era la excepción... me dijeron que mi destino ya estaba escrito desde que nací... confesándome que mis padres no eran mis padres —nostálgica—, no me sorprendió ya que mis padres no usaban o tenían conocimiento sobre la magia, supe que era diferente... el consejo no me dio detalles de quienes fueron mis padres —suspirando—, y bueno dijeron que mi deber era cuidar de este bosque y a los que habitaban en el de la maldad que Seiya y Michiru desprendían y representaban.

—Ellos odian la felicidad y el amor de este mundo es por eso que recorren todo el mundo esparciendo odio, rencor, venganza, para que todo ser que vive en la tierra se maten entre ellos.

—Así es mi amor —mirando a su hada—, yo conocí a Michiru cuando aún estaba en mi entrenamiento —recordando.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Haruka se encontraba blandiendo la espada que el consejo le había dado como protector del bosque encantado, era pesada y tenía un poder abrumador... sabía que para su edad sería difícil blandirla su maestro le había dicho que la espada escoge al mago no el mago a la espada, tendría que ser digna de esa espada._

— _Sé que conseguiré blandirla como es —sonriendo—, seré poderoso y protegeré ese bosque —mirando hacia el bosque—, poco a poco me estoy ganando la aprobación de la espada, para ser mago debo pasar esta prueba..._

 _Fue cuando vio descender a una bella mujer de mirada azul como el mar... cabellos color aguamarina, no le presto mucha atención siguiendo con su entrenamiento._

— _Si sigues blandiendo la espada así te lastimaras_

 _Seguía entrenando sin hacerle caso a la chica._

— _Los magos no te enseñaron modales_ — _parándose frente a Haruka._

— _Si_ — _sin mirarla y pasando poder sobre la espada._

— _Entonces debes hacerme caso y dejar de entrenar_

— _No tengo porque_ — _blandiendo su espada hacia donde estaba ella._

— _Haruka_ — _tomando la espada que le apuntaba_ — _, abandona tu deber como mago y ven conmigo, tú me gustas, te deseo_ — _ofreciéndole la mano._

— _Michiru_ — _mirándola_ —, _no puedo mi deber es cumplir con mi destino y evitar que tú y tu hermano destruyan el amor y la felicidad de este lugar._

— _Te lo pediré otra vez_ — _algo molesta porque ella la había rechazado_ — _, te lo dije tú me gustas, despertaste algo en mí y te pido vengas conmigo..._

— _No_ — _guardando su espada_ — _, no se me está permitido amar... en este momento mi deber es convertirme en mago, proteger el bosque encantado_ — _con seguridad_ —, _y esperar a la persona que yo amare_ — _caminando hacia el bosque._

— _Te arrepentirás Haruka_ — _enojada_ —, _el día que llegues a amar... sufrirás por amor... vivirás en carne propia lo que es perder a alguien_ — _desapareciendo de ahí._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

—Y eso paso —mirando a Usagi—, de eso fue como hace 150 o 200 años

—Ella quería contigo —algo celosa

—Eso no importa —besándola—, pero mi corazón te esperaba a ti —Usagi enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka besándose con amor, pasión, deseo poco a poco se fueron recostando en la manta... los besos fueron subiendo de tono comenzando a acariciarse despojándose de las prendas, la rubia de ojos verdes acariciaba la piel hermosa de su hada repartiendo besos desde la barbilla hasta el vientre de ese hermoso ser... las caricias eran con delicadeza, los besos con pasión Usagi daba gemidos leves ahogando los fuertes gemidos en los labios de su rubia... Haruka acaricio ese fruto prohibido, ese fruto puro de su amada hada, lo acaricio delicadamente ella se estremecía con cada caricia, cada roce que su rubia hacia... sentir ese néctar saliendo de algo tan puro la sonrojo... ambas se entregarían por primera vez... introduciendo su dedo poco a poco adentrándose en ese lugar bello para amabas... escuchando un ligero quejido acompaño de un gemido de su amor...

—Amor —decía Haruka preocupada—, perdóname...

—N...no —con ligero dolor—, quédate así quieta un rato amor...

—Si amor —besándola con ternura...

Usagi se sentía protegida, segura en los brazos de su Haruka... se amaron, se unieron, fueron una sola en ese bosque siendo testigos la naturaleza, el sol y la Luna...

/

/

/

Un nuevo día había pasado el sol recibía contento a la bella pareja... Haruka y Usagi habían pasado la noche en medio del bosque abrazados... se habían entregado la una a la otra... solo unos pétalos de rosas y sus ropas cubrían su desnudes.

—Bella hada —besándola.

—Hola mi hermosa mago —correspondiendo al beso—, buenos días.

—Son buenos porque tu estas en mis brazos...

 _ **Y el mal que siempre existió, no soporto**_

 _ **ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres**_

 _ **y con su odio ataco, hasta que el hada cayo**_

 _ **en ese sueño fatal de no sentir**_

Dos personas estaban parados en la fuente de su castillo mirando el reflejo que les mostraba el agua...

—Míralos Seiya —enojada—, esa maldita me la quito

—Maldito mago no solo impide que entre y destruya ese bosque sino también me quita a mi hada —furioso teniendo una idea—, hermanita prepárate atacaremos el bosque...

—Seiya —sorprendida—, sabes que es imposible entrar mientras Haruka este... su magia es poderosa

—Pero hoy no... —sonriendo—, su campo de energía y su poder disminuyeron al entregarse al hada —mirando a su hermana—, perder sus poderes es parte de la entrega al hacer el amor de un mago ya que la fuerza podría lastimar o incluso matar a su amada... y sabemos que Haruka está más concentrada en dar su amor al hada...

—Ya veo —sonriendo con maldad—, conmigo hubiera sido más salvaje y mejor —desapareciendo.

En el bosque iba una bella pareja tomada de la mano, iban felices porque fueron una sola en medio del bosque.

—Usagi te amo —tomándola de la cintura—, y este amor que siento es infinito, eres la persona por la que espere mucho tiempo y que volvería a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Shhh —cayó a Haruka—, estoy aquí y es lo que importa —dándole un beso tierno.

Tanta era su felicidad que Haruka no se percató cuando dos personas se adentraron al bosque y los observaban con odio...

—Vaya cuanto amor —con ironía y acercándose—, cuanto amor —riendo.

Haruka estaba de espaldas abrazada a Usagi, le sorprendió escuchar esas voces tan conocidas para ella... dejando de abrazar a su hada...

— ¿Pero cómo? —mirando como Seiya y Michiru se acercaban.

—No fue difícil Haruka —decía Michiru—, tú nos diste la facilidad de entrar...

—Eso es imposible —colocando a Usagi atrás de ella desenfundando su espada y haciendo un hechizo—, saben que no me pueden ganar

—Hoy si ganaremos Haruka —con odio Seiya se lanzó hacia Haruka para matarla, la rubia esquivaba los ataques cubriendo a su hada siendo fácil esquivar esos ataques, había puesto un campo de energía alrededor de ellas sería fácil vencer a Seiya mientras estuviera con su hada... pero no conto que Michiru había penetrado esa barrera alejándola de un golpe de Usagi aprovechando ese momento Seiya lanzo su hechizo hacia la rubia de ojos verdes dando en el blanco.

—No puede ser —con sangre en el rostro—, Usagi... —mirando hacia Seiya lanzándole bolas de fuego dándole en varias ocasiones—, maldito pagaras por separarme de ella —ambos magos pelaban al mismo nivel...

Usagi y Michiru se veían siendo la aguamarina quien ataco primero con su magia la rubia de ojos azules los esquivo fácil.

—Usagi princesa de las hadas —sonriendo—, me quitaste lo que me pertenece —lanzo unos rayos al hada—, Haruka era tan bella en la soledad, sufriendo... pero llegaste tú y lo arruinaste —sacando un arco—, une vez le dije a Haruka que sentiría lo que es sufrir por amor... —apuntando hacia Usagi.

—Hagas lo que hagas —sonriendo—, nuestro amor es fuerte y eterno... tu magia no podrá separarnos... porque el amor que nos tenemos es infinito y traspasara el tiempo y el espacio

Haruka y Seiya luchaban a muerte magia con magia... espada con espada sufriendo ambos golpes mortales... la sangre se vía en los rostros de ambos... Seiya estaba derrotado en el suelo... la rubia busco con la mirada a su hada viendo como esta estaba siendo apuntada con la flecha de un arco... se preocupó pero aun el campo estaba activo... el pelinegro aprovecho ese descuido tirando a Haruka y aprisionándole las manos con su espada...

—Nunca debes distraerte en combate —enterrando más su espada.

—Arrrrggg —mirando como el campo desaparecía y viendo como su hada seguía siendo amenazada por la flecha—, d...d...déjala a ella, tu problema es conmigo...

—Oh claro que no —sonriendo—, ella siempre ha estado dentro de nuestra rivalidad —mirando a Michiru—, ya hazlo hermanita, quítale a su amor a este estúpido mago...

Michiru obedeció lanzando la flecha hacia el hada... Usagi solo miro a su amor diciéndole un te amo mirando como la flecha iba hacia su corazón... Haruka acumulo toda su magia en sus manos quitándose la espada y lanzando lejos a Seiya para ir corriendo e impedir que esa flecha lastimara a su hada...

— ¡NOOOOOO! —se escuchó el grito de dolor de la rubia por todo el bosque.

Todo paso en cámara lenta... la flecha dio directo al corazón de Usagi formando un círculo mostrando un escrito " _ **La flecha que ha de tocar este corazón jamás su dueño tendrá sentimiento alguno... si amo... olvidara a ese amor... dormirá eternamente bajo este hechizo... solo el verdadero amor triunfara ante este conjuro"**_ el hada había caído en un sueño profundo... la rubia no logro ver lo que decía el circulo, logrando evitar que su amor cayera al suelo tomándola en brazos y mirando con furia a los hermanos.

— ¿Por qué? —Llorando—, ¿Por qué me arrebataste a la mujer que amo?

—Fácil —sonriendo—, porque tú me rechazaste

La rubia no soporto esa burla y lanzo su poder contra Michiru sacándola del bosque mirando a su amor...

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —mirando a Seiya.

—Fue fácil —sonriendo—, desde que ella llego siempre ha sido tu prioridad poniendo más atención a ella que al bosque —volviendo a reír—, además sé que cuando un mago se entrega a la persona que ama este pierde momentáneamente su poder para no lastimar a la otra persona, me informe sobre los magos, bueno yo soy mago pero eso no aplica conmigo —formando una bola de luz.

—Con que fue por eso —cargando a su amada en brazos

—No tienes la fuerza para vencerme —lanzado la bola de luz—, al fin morirás...

Haruka detuvo ese poder con una sola mano formando un círculo alrededor de ella pronunciando palabras y mirando a Seiya.

—Vete ahora —mirándolo—, dejare que vivas.

—No te hagas la valiente —formando otra bola de luz.

La rubia no lo escucho más lanzando su magia contra Seiya lanzándolo fuera del bosque... mirando nuevamente a su amada estando en sus brazos dormida... derramo lágrimas... llevando a su hada hasta donde estaba Mina contándole todo lo sucedido y pidiendo perdón por no haber protegido a Usagi.

—Lo siento mucho Mina... —llorando—, mi amor... dulce hada —tomando la mano de su amada Usagi—, prometo que te sacare de este conjuro y podre ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa nuevamente —besándola con mucho amor...

 _ **En su castillo pasaba**_

 _ **las noches el mago buscando el poder**_

 _ **que devolviera a su hada**_

 _ **su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer**_

Un año había pasado desde aquella pelea en el bosque encantado entre Seiya y Haruka... un año en que el hada seguía en ese sueño eterno... un año que Haruka estaba en su castillo sin salir buscando la forma de traer de vuelta a su dulce hada... buscando en los libros sobre el tipo de magia que uso Michiru...

—No importa cuanto tenga que tardar —triste—, pero te traeré de vuelta de ese sueño eterno... así tenga que estar en este castillo mucho tiempo... sé que un día volveré a ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos hermosos... —mirando hacia el cielo observando que ya era de noche. Su amiga la Luna le hablo:

—Haruka tu dolor es mucho —mirando a su amiga.

—Eso no importa Luna —mirando los libros—, ella volverá un día y seremos felices por la eternidad.

—Ve ante el consejo de magia, ellos podrán ayudarte

—Gracias amiga Luna —sonriendo—, iré mañana temprano...

 _ **Y no paro desde entonces**_

 _ **buscando la forma de recuperar**_

 _ **a la mujer que aquel día**_

 _ **en medio del bosque por fin**_

 _ **pudo amar**_

Por la mañana había ido al consejo de magos mirando a los ancianos.

—Maestros —haciendo reverencia—, tengo algo que solicitarles...

—Haruka —hablo su maestro—, sabemos que trae por aquí... pero no podemos ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué maestro? —con tristeza

—No podemos alterar el curso de las cosas... ella cayo en ese sueño por causa tuya —algo severo—, si hubieras sido más precavida, más fuerte podrías haber protegido al hada.

—Es no es verdad —enojada—, tu sabes que soy fuerte, la defendí, la protegí la ame... —caminando a la salida.

—Discúlpame Haruka —hablo su maestro—, ella volverá... no te ciegues ante un poder que no conoces, la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad y el amor rompe cualquier hechizo o conjuro... sé que será un dolor grande para ti y es algo que no podrás soportarlo.

Haruka sonrió.

—Gracias maestro por tu sabio consejo, pero si soportare esa carga por que la amo—con seguridad.

 _ **Y hoy sabe que es el amor, y tendrá**_

 _ **fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro**_

 _ **sabe que un día vera su dulce hada llegar**_

 _ **y para siempre con él se quedara**_

Los días habían pasado desde que fue al concejo de magos y le habían dado ese sabio consejo... iba caminando por el bosque cuidando de las criaturas y velando por la felicidad de ese bosque... su fuerza era mayor... su amor por su hada la hacía fuerte... llego al lugar donde estaba su hada dormida cubierta por sábanas blancas y rosas a su alrededor...

—Mi dulce hada —acariciándole la mejilla—, sé que un día despertaras... que me volverás a ver con esos ojos lindos y sonreír para iluminar este bosque y a mi corazón...con mi amor te traeré devuelta y volveremos a enamorarnos como la primera vez que nos vimos en medios del bosque —tomándole la mano—, resistiré este dolor, porque tú me enseñaste a amar y hoy sé que es estar enamorada... sé que es el amor en todo su esplendor... esperare el día en que despiertes y estar por siempre juntas... —acercándose al rostro de su amada—, nuestro amor será eterno así pasen miles de años siempre te amare... —besándola con amor derramando una lagrima... separándose y acariciándole el cabello—, Te amo mi bella princesa de las hadas —besándola por última vez.

Haruka salió de ese lugar sagrado donde su hada dormía... soportaría ese dolor por amor... esperaría hasta que ella despertara... Haruka no se percató que su hada sonrió después de esas palabras de amor que le había dicho... Nunca dejo de ir al lugar donde yacía su hada... no se desobligo con sus deberes de mago protector del bosque protegiendo el lugar donde la felicidad habita y donde su amada duerme... y así pasaran muchos años en que el mago esperara que por fin su hada despierte y amarse por toda la eternidad...

Un milenio había pasado desde aquella batalla en que el hada cayó bajo el conjuro del sueño eterno... el mago siempre espera el despertar de su hada y así vivir su amor para siempre... los sabios sabían que ellos dos se encontrarían y con una sola mirada se volverían a amar...

/

/

 **Tokio, Japón (actualidad)**

Una chica de cabellos rubios cenizos caminaba por el parque N°10 rumbo a su escuela iba a tiempo, era un buen día y siempre le había gustado el parque, su padre le decía que los habitantes Tokio contaban que la ciudad fue un bosque encantado hace miles de años, siendo custodiado por un mago poderoso y valiente... siendo la fuente que se encuentra en medio del parque N°10 el centro del bosque donde el hada y el mago se encontraron por primera vez y se enamoraron con una sola mirada...

—Este parque me hace sentir bien, toda la ciudad de Tokio me da tranquilidad y deseos de protegerla.

Una chica de cabello rubio con dos coletas iba a toda prisa ya que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela, su mamá no la había despertado temprano.

—Oh no ya voy tarde —corriendo por el parque N°10—, pasando este parque está mi escuela...

Ambas chicas iban por el parque una iba aprisa y la otra tranquila disfrutando del lugar... llegaron al centro del parque cruzando sus caminos en la fuente del parque... ambas sintieron algo y voltearon a verse... mirada azul cielo y mirada verde se cruzaron...siendo solo instante en que sus corazones latieron...solo sus corazones sintieron el eco de una voz " _ **Y entonces la vista cruzaron con la más dulce mirada volviéndose a enamorar"**_ ambas siguieron sus caminos una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda...

El amor es algo mágico que te llena de energía de felicidad, es ese motor que te impulsa a seguir adelante ante cualquier adversidad... que no te das por vencido porque te sientes invencible si tienes amor, porque lucharas ante la maldad del mundo con amor por que el amor lo puede todo... puede tocar hasta el alma más fría que existe... pero a pesar que el amor es sufrimiento y dolor, es más la felicidad y el anhelo la calidez que se siente cuando amas a alguien y das todo por esa persona... por eso nunca se deben dar por vencidos antes las adversidades porque si nos tiran, nos levantamos, si tropezamos volvemos a pasar por ese mismo lugar hasta dejar de tropezar, porque si hay miedo con amor se vence y porque con una sola mirada encontraras a tu otra mitad...

/

/

 **Hola, Hola**

 **Yo de nuevo dando lata con una nueva historia bueno un Song-Fic que cabe mencionar que es de una de mis canciones favoritas, aquí la historia nos habla de un amor puro, mágico, único, donde podemos observar (usando la imaginación) y leer que entre criaturas mágicas hay amor, pero así como hay amor tan bien hay maldad pero no debemos rendirnos ante cualquier adversidad o enemigo que tengamos debemos luchar por lo que queremos y amamos, esto es lo que nos enseña el mago que no se dara por vencida buscara la manera de traer a su amor del sueño eterno, y bueno cuando termine este Song-Fic se me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza y dije voy ha hacerlo en un Fic d capítulos teniendo ya el primer capítulo que en unos días estare subiendo a mi cuenta de fanfiction.**

 **PD: Agradeciendo a quienes me leen y es de su agrado mis historias que están llenas de amor pero también pasión, así como los review que me dejan.**

 **PD 2: Dedicado a la persona que tiene mi corazón y todo de mi a mi M.T la amo con todo mi ser, las estrellas del cielo y el universo que es infinito no se compara con el amor que le tengo, porque ella es mi musa inspiradora y el amor de mi vida, Te amo mi M.T siempre tuya, siempre mía, siempre nuestro te amo amor.**

 **Ahora si se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**

 _ **Haruka G. Pendragon**_


End file.
